Ayanami's Got Heart
by theconsultingpenguin
Summary: Just a little something I wrote four years ago... XD I'm dying of embarrassment .;;


That day was like any other. Suou went to class like she always does, took her camera and took pictures as always. It all changed when Tanya began acting strange. As if her emotions had been erased. Suou thought nothing of it, really and thought maybe she was... Well, that time of the month for Tanya. So, she went on as normal. As school let out, She witnessed Nika trying to defend Tanya, but instead, Tanya summoned her Contractor ability and killed him.. Suou ran as fast and as far as she could, she lost her father, her brother is missing, Nika is dead, and Tanya is a contractor(who later is shot by an unknown shooter, whose weapon match Suou's, but was a mirror image)

When Suou finally stopped running, she was out of breath. Suou stopped in an ally between an apartment complex, and a house. She hid next to the dumpster, huddled up and cried for her father, her brother, Nika and Tanya... She had lost everyone, and no one remembered her. It turned out that when Shion was discovered to be a contractor, as well as Tanya, the memory of Suou, her family, and Nika were erased. It was too much for a 13 year old girl to handle.

Eventually Suou realized it was getting dark, so she started to wander around. When she finally stopped in front of a building, the sign caught her eye. Shibuya Psychic Research, it said. Suou wiped the dried tears and knocked on the door. When it opened, Suou was greeted by Sayuri Shibuya, who happened to be carrying her toddler Yuki. Suou was still in shock, and Sayuri saw that. She made Suou a cup of tea and put Yuki down for a nap. After a while, Suou begane to open up about what happened to her. Sayuri was saddened by the young girl's story and by then, Kazuya, Sayuri's husband had arrived and they let Suou stay for a few days, until she felt better. But one day, Suou said she wanted to take a walk. With that, Suou left.

As she wandered around, she just kept replaying that seen over and over again... Her father, the lightning, that man standing over his lifeless body. Contorted in pain. And that smell. The smell of singed flesh and electrified air. Suou was so consumed in her thoughts, she didn't see where she was going until she bumped into a silver haired man in a military uniform. He looked down, realizing the small girl ran into him. "Nani? Are you alright, young one?" he asked. Suou blinked a few times and nodded. Still silent. When he saw that she had been crying, he took out a hankie and handed it to Suou, who smiled slightly, but it was if she was just going through the motions. Ayanami was not usually known for soft, but being ayanami, he could tell something was not right. So he introduced himself, in hopes to get Suou to open up, even though he was still a bit uncomfortable dealing with such a young child. "Well, my name is Ayanami. I am the chief of The Black Hawks. What is your name, young one?" Suou's expression had not yet changed but she answers quietly, "My name is Suou Pavlichenko.. Yoroshiku ne..." by then, Suou could not hold her tears back, catching Ayanami by surprise-which rarely happens. Suou wraps her arms around him and buries her face in his shoulders, crying quietly. Ayanami pauses and looks around. "Are you alone? Do you have somewhere to go, Suou-chan?" he asked, though he could see she was not a native of Japan, and she spoke with a European accent. Suou managed to shake her head no, but managed to calm down for bit. She then explained the whole story, how she, her twin brother, and her father used to live in Russia, but managed to make it to Japan after Nika and Tanya were killed. But they didn't know they had been followed by the Black Reaper, the contractor that killed her father. She also noted that her mother was last seen in Japan but Suou didn't know if she was still here, or even alive. Ayanami sighed, and offered a rarely seen smile in hopes of helping Suou cheer up. It worked. "Well then, you may come with me for the time being. So, no more crying, eh?" He said, smiling. Suou looked up at Ayanami and nodded, smiling sadly. She took his hand, which yet again caught him by surprise, but he smiled for Suou's sake.

As they drew closer to the base, Suou's head began to droop and pop up. She had not slept in a while. Ayanami sighed with a slight smile and picked her up. Suou had fallen fast asleep by then with a peaceful expression on her face. Meanwhile, Ayanami had a million thoughts going through his mind, mainly what was he going to do with this little girl? How was he going to find her mother, who may not even be alive? So many questions without any clear answers ran through his head over and over. Ayanami sighs, for the time being, knowing that Suou could be in danger, as he can tell she wasn't lying, which is something he really "dislikes." She would be safe until and if her mother was found.


End file.
